


Hold My Hand Through This

by HunnyBunny (ChubbyNubbyBelly)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, Michael and Brooke are friends, Michael is chubby, Michael will mcfuccin fight, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Rich's Brother is trans and his name is Jacob and he will be a huge help later on, Slurs, cursing, they love each other platonically, this should be slightly angsty, trans!Brooke Lohst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyNubbyBelly/pseuds/HunnyBunny
Summary: Brooke is trans and is outed one day when she really didn't wanna be. Her girlfriends, Chloe and Christine, and her best friend, Michael Mell, are all ready to fight, but they all comfort her instead.





	Hold My Hand Through This

**Author's Note:**

> This may have chapters. It is gonna angst and then dissolves into fluff and I just... I met someone on sham who had MTF Trans Brooke HC and I am in love with it. I got permission to write it. This is for you, Veronica!

It was lunchtime, the more dreaded of times to some students, like Brooke Lohst. She felt the sinking sensation in her stomach as she gets ready to go into the cafeteria. Thankfully, Christine bounds up, as excited and happy as ever, taking Brooke's hand.  
"Hey, honey! You ok? I'm here for you, Brooke. Chloe is already inside, waiting for us. I promise it will be ok," Christine whispers. Brooke offers her girlfriend a smile. She absolutely hated getting misgendered, but she wasn't out to the school other than a few certain people who she trusted more than anything in the world. Those people were her girlfriends, Chloe and Christine, her best friend Michael, his boyfriend Jeremy, Jenna Rolan (who promised to not tell anyone unless she was told otherwise), and the two boys that she had honestly seen together since day one, Rich and Jake. Everyone else, though? Not a chance. She knew her closest friends so well that she felt that no matter what she said, she knew that they would support her no matter the situation, and every day she needed that support.  
She walks into the cafeteria with Christine. Not many people looked up from their food or their conversations other than her friends. Rich's head pokes up first, the flaming red streak in his dirty blonde hair able to be seen across the lunchroom with no problem. Next, Jake turned and waved at her. His usual red jacket that matched Rich's streak was on and there were a couple new pins and even more new stickers on his wheelchair. After that, she glanced around for Chloe, only to see the nerdiest boyfriends in the school sitting near Chloe. Jeremy didn't look at Brooke too long, but waved in his usual nervous manner, that usual blue cardigan on, and a dirty Apocalypse of the Damned shirt was on underneath it (though the shirt looked like a bag on Jeremy's frame, so it had to be Michael's shirt). Michael, on the other hand, was eating his usual lunch of sushi and a slushie. His red hoodie, covered in what looked like roughly 30 patches by now, was stained with that blue raspberry slushie's bright blue food coloring. He gives her a playful salute, and she couldn't help but smile and salute back. Jenna wasn't really anywhere to be seen, though Brooke assumed that she was probably the center of that one crowd of people's attention that was off at their own table on the other side of the room.  
Christine walks through the lunch line with Brooke. Everything was ok. It felt nice that no one had said anything, like her deadname or even referred to her as the opposite pronouns. Christine kisses Brooke's cheek as they get out of the line, smiling up at her.  
"See? Everything is ok, Brooke. Let's go eat," she said in her gentle, careful way. Brooke kisses Christine's head in return and smiles.  
"Thanks, Christine. I love you," Brooke said, keeping her voice as quiet and feminine as she possibly could.  
"I love you too! And Chloe loves you as well, isn't that right, Chloe?" Christine chirps as they walk to the table.  
Chloe puts her chin in her hand and smiles at her girlfriends. Her nails were long and painted pink and purple, though they looked like claws and dangerous enough to scratch someone and make them bleed if she so wished to. Her brown hair was wavy and the blonde highlights shimmered in the fluorescent light of the cafeteria. She had a gorgeous rose-red lipstick on, and Brooke loved it when she gave her the rosy smile that showed her love for her girlfriends, all that love shown through something so small as a smile.  
"Of course I do! I love my kittens!" Chloe purrs playfully, making Brooke laugh and grin.  
Today would be a good day, or so Brooke thought.

Everything was going well, so well. Too well.  
After school was over and Brooke was grabbing her stuff out of her locker, someone slapped her books out of her hands. Brooke turns around quickly to come face-to-face with one of the worst boys in the school; the quarterback that had taken Jake's place after the news came that his legs would not be recovered for a long time. Thomas Herrison. Brooke swallows back tears as Thomas sneers at her.  
"You're too feminine to be an actual boy. You're trans, aren't you, bitch?" he growls lowly. Brooke steps back, avoiding his eyes.  
"I-I don't know what you mean," Brooke whispers shakily, but the shaky hesitation in her voice was enough for Thomas. He grabs her wrist and lifts her hand up in the middle of the busy, bustling hallway.  
"Lookie, lookie here, everyone! Lohst is a fuckin tranny!" Thomas yells at the top of his lungs, getting everyone's attention.  
What he didn't know was that he also got the wrong people's attention. Chloe parts the sea of kids, a killer aura radiating off of her. Her heels clicked with a cold snap that was amplified by the silence in the school. Thomas's face changed and he lets go of Brooke's wrist.  
Brooke only realized she was shaking and sobbing after Christine parts the crowd on the other side and pulls her into a hug.  
The snap of Chloe's heels stopped, but it was followed by the squeaking of old Converse and the squeak of the wheels of a wheelchair.  
Brooke didn't have time to see what happened next as she was escorted out of the school by Christine so they could sit in a quiet place. Christine sits down under a tree and holds Brooke in her lap, holding her crying girlfriend close. Never before had Brooke felt so humiliated and she felt broken. Her heart pounded in her ears and she could only faintly make out Christine's voice very gently singing 'You Are My Sunshine.'

If you asked Brooke when she fell asleep that day, she couldn't tell you. If you asked Christine, she'd tell you Brooke fell asleep after the second or third round of singing 'You Are My Sunshine.'  
If you asked Chloe, Michael, and Jake what had happened to Thomas Herrison, Chloe would tell you that the scratches on his face were from no cat like he would desperately tell you. Michael would tell you that he did not do anything other than watch Chloe, but anyone would tell you that Michael tackled Thomas so hard that it made a professional football player look like they only gently shoved people when they tackled people. If you asked Jake, he'd tell you that it was probably a mix of fear and shame that Thomas Herrison left Middleborough High. That wasn't the entire truth, but it was damn near close, after the lecture Jake gave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and made within a few hours. I used Grammarly to help with the whole grammar/misspelling thing. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
